starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Je'daii: The Force Wars: Battle Against The Boga
Prelude Je'daii Master, Deela jan Morolla is giving a speech to the aspiring young Je'daii Journeyers, Luigi among them, stating “Not every Journeyer will complete their Great Journey. Some will fall victim to Tython's many dangerous landscapes or creatures. Some will lose themselves. Some may even lose their way in the Force and leave Tython far behind, scattering out to the system, lost in a much more fundamental way. But as Je'daii we must accept this, because this is not an existence of absolutes. Life is a challenge, and facing that challenge is what makes the good great.” As Master Morolla finishes her speech, Luigi leaves the Temple and is greeted by his family who wish to see him off. Luigi takes this time to sit down with his cousin Stanley, to whom he promises to take as his padawn once finished with his Journey, mirroring what Mario did for him. The cheerful Je'daii Youngling makes Luigi pinky promise, a ritual from their childhood, as he gives his elder cousin a hug good-bye. The horns of the Temple then blow signifying that it is time for the Journeyers to embark on their quest of self discovery. Luigi bids farewell to his mother, kissing her on the cheek, and brushes Stanley's hair, as he walks off into the distance. Undertaking the Great Journey, Luigi traveled by foot across the several continents which separated the Temples in order to meditate and learn survival techniques on his quest to become a Je'daii Ranger, battling many Flesh Raiders along the way. Tasked with studying at each of the nine Je'daii Temples, Luigi mastered the disciplines of each Temple, training under the great masters before moving to the next temple. Once Luigi completed his training, a year after first embarking on his journey, he returned back to his original Temple, this time by a speeder ferry, and is officially made a Je'daii Ranger. Je'daii Ranger Luigi and his padawan Stanley are then assigned to fight in the Force War on behave of the Ashla. The Force War: Battle Against The Boga Two years later, as the war trudges on, Luigi and Stanley have become harden, disillusioned soldiers neither with a true purpose besides slaughtering their own Je'daii brothers, many of which Luigi knew as a youngling at the academy, former Je'daii's that had been his friends now lay dead, by his hand. As Luigi stares in thought of what the Je'daii Order has become, he looks down to see dead bodies at his feet, commenting to himself how this war has pitted brother against brother, father against son, with no end in sight. Luigi is then brought back to reality as he hears Stanley call his name. Seeing a Boga warrior charge toward him, Luigi reaches for his saber but it is not there. As the Boga gets closer, he looks around in panic for his weapon, to which he sees, Stanley riding a Manka Cat with both his and Luigi's Forcesabers. Luigi gives a long sigh in disbelief and turns around in time to duck underneath the Boga's forcesaber. Luigi then rises, uppercutting the Boga warrior to the ground, after taunting the unconscious Boga he winces in pain as he tries to shake out the displeasure in his hand. Luigi picks up the Boga's forcesaber and turns around to see the Boga general with three of his most formidable soldiers all with their Forcesabers activated. Luigi then runs screaming his padawan's name to which he yells “Stanley!!!!! It's-a Time for Duck and Cut!” Stanley smiles as he shouts “You got it Master”. Stanley then saber-throws Luigi's Forcesaber at the Boga behind Luigi, the general ducks underneath the saber-throw to which he is then sliced across the mid-section by Luigi. Stanley still riding the Manka Cat tells the feline “it's Dinner Time” as he force jumps off of its back and engages in a duel with one of the two other boga, while the Manka Cat pounces on the other. After Stanley defeats the boga soldier the battle is soon over, a Je'daii victory. They return home to the Je'daii temple, at which time Luigi is informed he was sent a letter from his homeworld, Corellia. Reading the address he finds that it was sent from his childhood friend, the princess of Corellia, Princess Daisy. In the letter it states that she refuses to be married off to Tatanga, the Rakata ruler of Corellia, and begs Luigi to help her flee, fearing for her own safety if she is discovered. Luigi then races to the Masters' Council, to which he asks for their approval to leave and help the Princess. The Masters however, refuse his request sighting the war effort as a higher priority than the “Puppet Princess of Corellia”. As Luigi is dismissed Stanley asks his master what they meant when they called her the puppet princess. Luigi informs his young padawan that Corellia is a slave world of the Rakata and that the royal house is merely a puppet monarch, with the King, Queen, and Princess, nothing more than figureheads for the Rakata. Stanley ask Luigi “If she's nothing more than a figurehead, why do care so much, master?” Luigi looks off in the distance and shakes his head saying “I don't know. I have no idea why I care so much, the last time I saw her I was ten, but she was so different than any girl I’d ever known, fearless and brave, nothing like your average princess....” Luigi then cuts himself off and begins to walk away with haste. Stanley merely rolls his eyes as he says “We're going to save her, aren’t we” and follows his rushing master who responds “Yes”. Reunions Needing an excuse to leave off world, Luigi managed to convince the Masters' Council that he received a tip informing him of a planed attack by the Boga on Je'daii Master Quan-Jang's homeworld of Haruun Kal. Luigi and Stanley are then immediately tasked with bringing a stop to the “Bogan attack”. Days later the Je'daii arrive on Corellia mere miles away from the castle. Not wanting to alert Tatanga to their presence they come to the castle as ambassadors on behave of Tatooine a world recently assimilated into the empire. Daisy is overjoyed to see Luigi, and Luigi inadvertently makes it known to Stanley that Daisy captivated him at first sight. Stanley makes a passing comment about Luigi's affection to which Luigi instructs him to scope the castle in order to find the best vantage point for an escape. With Stanley gone, Luigi and Daisy continue conversing, catching up on old times. Luigi tells her “Wow! Your castle is so much larger than I remember, I can't imagine how you don't get lost everyday” Daisy laughs as she sarcastically says “Yeah, sure. Big castle. Woooo. I’m totally impressed.” mocking him. Daisy continues saying “Come on, Luigi, you're a man whose seen the galaxy, I know it takes a lot more than a castle to get a reaction out of you. I wish I could've left this planet years ago...I've always wanted to chart the stars, see what the universe had to offer, tell me Luigi whats it like? ”. Luigi gives a long sigh and answers saying “...Well it's-a no place for a princess, there's pirates, mercenaries, and the Je'daii are in the middle of a war between it's own people-”, Luigi stops seeing her disappointment and then continues adding “but when it's just you floating amongst the stars, a person can just lose their selves in the beauty of it all” An awkward tension between the two soon arises as it quickly becomes apparent that Luigi is no longer talking about the stars. In an effort to shift focus Luigi comments about how long Stanley is taking to scope the castle. She chuckles to her self as she says “Same ol' Luigi still afraid of a little romance...Do you remember when we were eight and Mario made us play that stupid 'Dare or Die' game?” Luigi laughs to himself and answers “yes, he dared me to kiss you, that jerk” the two laugh more as Daisy jokingly ask “oh, was the thought of kissing me so bad?”. Luigi stumbles on what to say as Daisy says “I always wondered why you didn't kiss me” Before Luigi can answer, Stanley comes informing them that the Castle isn't well guarded which makes it more than likely that the guards will be even less at night. The three then agree to a nighttime escape. As Luigi and Stanley prepare to leave the castle, Daisy comments “Oh no you don't” and grabs Luigi's arm, Stanley looks at her confused, to which Daisy states “Sorry but your master and I have some...unfinished business.” Stanley shakes his head in disbelief as he and Luigi simultaneously say “women”. Luigi and Daisy then continue their conversation, with Daisy demanding an answer. Luigi seeing no other alternative tells her “You know I couldn't have, and so did Mario that’s why he dared me”. Daisy growing a little frustrated responses “No. We literally did everything we were dared to do, you even ate garbage, garbage Luigi! But when he asked you to kiss me, you refused. I felt like the ugliest girl in the entire solar system until I was 17 after that, and I need to know why, Why didn't you kiss me?” Luigi looks at her, and looks away saying “How could I? I was nothing more than the son of a plumber, I was lucky enough to be in your presence, let alone your friend. How could I even fathom kissing you without fear of having my lips removed by the king himself?!?” They laugh as she calmly says “ I always told you that we were no different Luigi, rank is nothing but a name to me, the whole entire thing is a sham, hell do you think I’d be fleeing my own world, if I had the real power to better it. I’m tired of living a lie, I'm tired of looking people in the eyes who come and ask for my help...and just lie to them, telling them that I would find away to make it better” Daisy's tears overwhelm her and Luigi wraps his arms around her to comfort her. Luigi then promises that after the war he will personally put her back on the throne and free Corellia. As the two look at each other deep into the others' eyes Daisy is called for by her mother, she calls back to her mother telling her that she is coming and wipes the tears from her eyes. She then gives Luigi a kiss on the cheek telling him “I'll see you tonight”. Meanwhile as Stanley is sneaking around, he stumbles upon Tatanga with a weird person that appears to be a scientist. Stanley intrigued to what they were discussing quietly breaks into the room, to which her hears Tatanga's plot to kill the Royal family after the marriage, in order to put himself on the throne, tired of running the kingdom through the shadows. With this shocking news Stanley prepares to leave but is discovered by Tatanga's Kamarian guards. Stanley now forced to fight unleashes his forcesaber alerting Tatanga of the Je'daii presence on Corellia. Tatanga wanting to known why Je'daii are on his planet instead of the fighting in the war, orders his men to take him in alive. Stanley manages to kill three of the Kamarian guards, but is sprayed with knockout gas by the strange scientist and captured. Captive Luigi arrives at the ship and is surprised to find Stanley not aboard, but Luigi merely brushes his absence off suggesting to himself that Stanley probably went to adventure around before the night falls. However Stanley is violently tortured for the next several hours by Tatanga and the Kamarians. They interrogate him relentlessly demanding to know why he has come to Corellia. Stanley defiantly tells Tatanga “Go Fuck yourself”, to which Tatanga bashes Stanley's head with his fist, damaging his own hand in the process. The deranged scientist seeing his master in pain exclaims “Master! Your hurt, please sire, let Fawful, Fawful promises to get everything you need to know” Tatanga looks a Stanley in disgust and tells his servant “Fine, Fawful. Extract everything he knows and then finish him.” Fawful gives Stanley a dastardly smile and as the door behind Tatanga closes a powerful scream is let out by Stanley. Luigi wandering around looking for his late padawan, hears the blood curdling scream come from the direction of the Castle. Realizing that either Daisy or Stanley could be in trouble Luigi says “Oh-a no” and force races over to the castle. As he storms the castle he calls out both Stanley and the princess's names. Daisy rushes out of her room but is captured by Tatanga who drags her by her hair down to the dungeon and throws the princess into a cell shared with her mother and father. Luigi uses the force to locate his younger cousin, and finds him with his right ear removed. Luigi force pushes Fawful away and releases Stanley from his restrains. Luigi now with tears in his eyes from seeing his padawan so brutally injured, demands to know who Fawful is and why he has done this "I am the great Tatanga's most best pupil, who is named Fawful! I am here, laughing at you! If you are giving us the chase, just to get your silly princess, then you are idiots of foolishness! Princess Daisy will soon be the bread that makes the sandwich of Tatanga's desires! And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom!" Luigi looks at Fawful overcome with anger and confusion at his words. Luigi grabs hold of his Forcesaber and steps toward Fawful with lethal intent, however Daisy's voice is heard calling his name. Stanley tells Luigi to save her and force grabs his own saber using it to help himself stand. Luigi races for Daisy finding her in the dungeon. As Luigi goes to free the royal family, Daisy tells him to watch out, seeing Tatanga behind Luigi with a blaster. Luigi evades the blaster bolt, and slices off Tatanga's hand, force pushing him into a wall. Luigi then looks behind him to see that the king was shot dead from the blaster bolt he evaded. Meanwhile as Stanley staggers toward Fawful, the mad inventor proves to be more cunning than his words suggest, activating a concealed jet pack underneath his robe. Stanley tries to catch him but the elusive Fawful infuriates Stanley instead, to which Fawful doges another slow slash from the injured Stanley and punches him with unrequited strength, knocking him to the ground. Fawful then explains his enormous increase in power sighting that he implanted a Ebon crystal, the same type of crystal used in the forging of a Forcesaber, activated by the darkside. Fawful continues to tell him that while he does not possess force abilities, his stone will feed on Stanley's anger, empowering him. Fawful knowing that he's already won the fight begins to taunt Stanley, flying around and knocking him down as he sings "Fawfully-doo!♪ Where are you?!♪ Dark Star, needing you!♪ Dark power, yoo-hoo!♪ WHERE TO FIND YOU...♪" Stanley seeing no other alternative, screams “YOU WANT MY POWER!!!!???!! HERE HAVE IT AAAAAALLLLLLLL!!!!” as he unleashes his Force Rage. Luigi feeling the overwhelming Boga energy, leaves the grieving family, rushing to Stanley. Luigi then finds to his horror Fawful slaughtered along side many Kamarian guards, and sees Stanley about to smite another. Luigi uses force speed to get in between them and force grips the Forcesaber out of Stanley's hand. As Stanley unaffected continues his slashing motion without a saber, Luigi grabs hold of his cousin, and hugs him tight as he tries to squirm free, telling him “It's okay Stanley, it's okay, I’m here now, no one's going to hurt you...ssh...relax, relax” Stanley then falls limp in his masters arms, unconscious from the exhausting amount of energy he produced. Luigi holding the unconscious Stanley, goes to Daisy, to find Tatanga has escaped. Luigi tells Daisy that he is leaving soon but he is immediately silenced by the grieving mother telling him “This is all your fault!” as she slaps him. Daisy begs her mother to come with her, but she refuses stating to her daughter that a “Queen does not abandon her people”. Daisy wiping tears from her eyes tells her mother goodbye and that she loves her. Daisy then leaves with Luigi and they return to Tython. Legends Two years passed as the War became more and more bleak, for both parties, however, a legendary Je'daii Master's conversion to the Boga beliefs, began to turn the tide of the war, nearly bringing the followers of Ashla to their knees. “The infamous Master Pac, a Human/Columi hybrid, was created to be the hero of Columus. However once Pacster, as he was named, was discovered to be force-sensitive, he was abducted from his homeworld and brought to the Je'daii Order on Tython. Trained in the ways of the force by a Columi Dai Bendu monk, Pacster became the greatest Je'daii of his era, reaching the rank of Temple Master, where he taught at Qigong Kesh, otherwise known as the Temple of Force Skills. After years of valiant battles and heroic deeds across the settled worlds as Je'daii Rangers, Pac and his best friends codenamed; Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde served proudly upon the Masters' Council. However after they ventured into the forbidden Chasm, only Pac returned and he was riveting with madness, he kept saying 'They’re after me! They're after me!', he prophesied that ghost of the force were coming to kill him; It was the Order's saddest day. In order to leave his legacy intact the remaining council members, my self included, forced Master Pac to retire into seclusion. But now he has returned fighting alongside another mad man. If Master Pac continues to fight for them, we will lose this war, that’s why we have a special mission in mind. We need a volunteer to infiltrate the Boga army, and dissuade Master Pac from fighting or otherwise. Who among you will do this?” as Temple Master Lha-Mi finishes his speech he looks to find only Stanley with his hand raised, volunteering. Luigi looks at his Padawn in bewilderment and protest against the whole idea. However he is shut down by Master Quan-Jang, who tells him “The boy has made his decision”, to which Luigi says “That the thing he's just a boy, why don't one of you esteemed council members take the mission instead”. Master Ketu, one of the Order's most powerful and wise masters, erupts at Luigi “Enough! We have spoken, this meeting is over” Luigi uncompromising tells the masters “To hell with all of you, he is still my padawan and I forbid him to partake in this endeavor” Master Ketu then states “Not anymore. Let it be known that henceforth Stanley is now a Je'daii Journeyer, and will take his Great Journey, upon the end of the war.” The Master's holocomms then fade and Luigi storms out of the temple. The next day Stanley is sent into the battlefield on his own for the first time without Luigi, he follows Master Fenn into a battle against Master Pac and his portion of the Boga army. During the ensuring battle the Je'daii are overwhelmed and decimated by the Boga forces, although Master Fenn valiantly battles Master Pac, nearly defeating the mad Je'daii master after an unknown distraction. However Master Pac is saved by Stanley who stabs Master Fenn in the back, killing him. Stanley then pledges himself to Master Pac and he welcomes Stanley with open arms. Over a camp fire Master Pac and Stanley get acquainted with one another. As a reward for saving his life, Master Pac tells him that he will answer any question he desires. Stanley then asks Master Pac “what happened to you” Master Pac looks off into the distance and says “to know that we'd have to start at the beginning. I was the Je'daii Order's greatest asset, I had friends and a woman who loved me, but I had a life outside of the Order, a wife, a son, and a little baby girl back home on Columus. After years of soldiering and infidelity I saw the error in my ways, I was finally ready to come home and be a good father....I broke it off with Pinky, but she wouldn't let it go, she told me 'Well, if I can't have you, no one will!' and stormed off. When I finally returned home to Columus I found her...my wife dead, and my children gone. So I returned to Tython, I dragged Pinky to the Chasm and I butchered her. The others followed and were met with the same fate, as all who betray me do... And then they appeared, their force materialized as ghost. They tried to kill me but I was too strong in the force, I fought them off, and yet they chase me still. So tomorrow I will go to the chasm, and end it all ”. The next day began the battle of the Chasm. Master Pac with his army of Boga along side Stanley engaged the Je'daii lead by Rangers, Xesh and Luigi. The Legendary Master out maneuvered and out lead both the Rangers efforts, to which upon seeing his ensured victory broke off from the battle and ventured into the Chasm, while unknowingly being followed by Stanley. Following Master Pac deeper and deeper into the cave, he began to see visions of an ape with a Force-imbued blade. Stanley then sees his death by the Ape's hand and cries out in horror, letting his presence known to Master Pac. Pac races toward Stanley but he is saved by Luigi who force pulls Stanley out of there. Master Pac and Luigi and Xesh then engage in a duel within the chasm. Master Pac defeats them but is distracted by his friends' ghosts long enough for Luigi to stab him from behind. Master Pac falls into Luigi's arms and tells him “You fool, they will haunt you now” Luigi then receives visions of ghost into his head. However, Master Pac tells him, “but I maybe able to save you from this fate”. Master Pac force pushes all of them out of the Chasm and staggers to his feet. He travels deeper into the chasm and declares “You will not terrorize me nor anyone else any longer...Pepper, I'm coming”. Master Pac then encloses himself within the chasm, destroying it and killing himself in the process. Wanting to stay undercover, Stanley begs Luigi to have a “duel” with him as not to blow his cover. Luigi begrudgingly agrees and defeats his padawn, until Stanley is "saved" by Sek'nos Rath. Once they returned home, Luigi and Xesh are made Je'daii Masters. Meanwhile Stanley returns to the Boga camp where he meets with the leader of the followers of Bogan, Daegen Lok. An end to the War? Over the past year, Stanley has still kept his visions in the chasm to himself, knowing that if he told anyone he would be branded as mad, and cast out as everyone else who had testified their claims were. Stanley had gained Lok's trust over the passing year, and achieved the rank of lieutenant; he would contact the Je'daii by letters sent from whisper birds, who were known for their seemingly noiseless flight. Meanwhile returning from another battle in the seemingly unending Force War, Je'daii Master Crash visits his recuperating friend who was injured in a previous battle, and being nursed back to health by his girlfriend Daisy. Crash tells Luigi of their victory, to which Luigi is happy to hear. Crash then asks Daisy when Luigi will be ready for duty. She tells Crash that she can't be sure, and ask him why. Crash informs them that the Masters' Council was informed by Stanley that Daegen Lok, was going to personally lead the next battle. Luigi then struggles to sit up clutching at his injured side and tells him “what are we waiting for? Come on” Daisy urges him to lay back down but he refuses siting the importance of defeating Lok and ending this forsaken war. Daisy kisses Luigi goodbye after re-bandaging his ribs, and the two Je'daii Masters take off. A few weeks later when the next battle occurs, the Council's Intel proves true as Lok is seen among the soldiers. During the ensuing battle, Je'daii Masters Lha-Mi, Morolla, and Ter'cay were all killed by Lok and the leader of Lok's Stargazer Sect, Dalien Brock, was slain by Crash as well as Lok's general Kin'ade who was vanquished by Luigi. After, Hawk Ryo, Xesh, and Crash became entangled with another one of Lok's generals, former Je'daii Master Dam-Powl, Lok's second in command, Sek'nos Rath, and Crash's former Padawan, a genetically altered Mishalope, ironically named Tiny, respectively. Luigi and Lok are left to duel amidst the bloody battle. As the two stare each other down, Lok with his forcesaber ready tells Luigi “Draw your saber, if you be a man!” and engages the Je'daii Master with a big swing that is parried by Luigi. Luigi and Lok partake in a vicious duel, in which Luigi is the victor. However, before Luigi can capitalize, Lok uses a mind twist on him, making him believe whatever Lok wanted. Because Lok pried into Luigi's mind in order to execute the mind twist, he discovered Luigi's new fear of ghost and made it so that ghost surrounded him. Lok then made Daisy appear in Luigi's mind and set her ablaze. The mind twist was so powerful that Luigi could smell the burning of her flesh. With his foe practically incapacitated Lok force grabbed his forcesaber and prepared to finish Luigi off. However Luigi is saved by Stanley who deflects Lok's attack with his own forcesaber, and the two brawl. As Lok has to fend off Stanley's attack while keeping the images in Luigi's head simulating, he proves to be too distracted and as a result Stanley amputates his hand, forcing the Boga leader to his knees. Crash knocks the screaming Lok unconscious with the hilt of his saber and Luigi is snapped back into reality. The Five Je'daii then return to the Temple with Lok in custody. Aftermath All of Tython rejoices as the war is finally over. To celebrate the Masters give the Je'daii the day off to be with loved ones, many go to their homeworld and Luigi and Daisy plain a picnic, but one Je'daii remains at the Temple. The lone Je'daii infiltrates the closed Temple of Balance, Akar Kesh, and broke into the holding area dispatching the guards. The Je'daii then before Lok's prison cell and removes his hood reveling Stanley. Lok laughs upon seeing him and ask Stanley “Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here” Stanley smirks as he says “I'm your only way of escaping, these bars can only be opened from the outside, and it would seem that I'm the only one who could do that for you right now” Lok merely looks at Stanley and asks “What do you want?” Stanley tells him “I want the coordinates of the planet Ferijia.” Lok looks at Stanley and tells him to search the Je'daii archives. Stanley unamused by Lok's trivial suggestion, informs him that the Kongs wiped Ferijia's coordinates from the archives the day of Master Kong's escape. Stanley then tells him “Stop playing with me! I know that you tried to recruit him to your forces I saw the documents before they were destroyed, you visited him on his homeworld, so now you can cut the bullshit and tell me the Fucking coordinates!” Lok complies and as Stanley prepares to leave. Lok then says “You saw it in the chasm didn't you?” Stanley says “saw what” to which Lok responds “Your fate”. Stanley continues walking away in silence and once a good distance away, frees Lok, sounding the alarm. Using the escaped Lok as a distraction, Stanley commanders a starfighter and heads for Ferijia. Once landed he begins his pursuit of the former Je'daii Master Kong, searching for Donkey Kong, of which he is told of as a great hero. An ape directs him to Kong's home, a cabin on a tree-top village and Stanley knocks on the door. An old ape with a hunchback and a walking cane. Stanley says to him “I'm looking for Donkey Kong”. The old ape shrugs Stanley off saying “my son isn't in right now, come back later” Stanley wanting to reaffirm what he's heard says to him “I'm sorry did you say your son, sir” the elderly ape annoyed repeats “Yes my son, what's the matter with you, are you deft boy” Stanley thanks the ape for his help and ask him his name the ape tells him “Cranky, now begone” However as the door closes Stanley hears an elderly woman's voice ask “who was that Donkey?”. Stanley then kicks the door down, and is immediately force pushed out of house and down to the ground floor. Cranky tells his wife to hide and follows in pursuit. He unsheathes his force-imbued blade from his walking cane and engages Stanley. Stanley defeats Cranky but before he can kill him, he is stopped by a younger, bigger, simian. Stanley demands to know who is stopping him from changing his fate, to which the ape tells him “I am the ghost of the jungle, the proctor of the innocent, I send fear into the hearts of evil, I am Donkey Kong, so "Back off or I'll have to slam you”. Cranky rises to his feet as says “Junior get back!” Donkey Kong however steps in front of his father, force grabbing his father's Force-imbued blade. Stanley declares that he is on official Je'daii business, and orders him to move. Donkey Kong reiterates that he isn't going anywhere, and positions himself for a fight. The two engage one another and Stanley is overwhelmed by Donkey Kong's raw force. Stanley was then slain, stabbed through the heart, thus fulfilling his vision inside the Chasm. Dead-or-Alive After Daegen Lok's escape on Tython, The Masters' Council called for an immediate meeting, during which Luigi is unable to find Stanley. He tries to contact him via holummcom link, but gets no response. Luigi then activates a tracker he had installed on Stanley's Forcesaber after the rescue mission on Corellia. He tracks it to an unknown location to the archives maps, and commanders a Starfighter to search for him, after saying goodbye to Daisy and giving her a passionate kiss. Luigi follows the tracker to the lost planet of the apes, Ferijia. There he finds Stanley's dead body and forcesaber. Overcome with grief Luigi demands to know who killed his cousin. One of the locals speak up and tells Luigi that he was killed by the “Ghost of the jungle...Donkey Kong”. The other apes stone that ape to death as they feel he betrayed their protector, however before the same could be done to Luigi he fled to his Starfight and sought out the one person would would want vengeance as mush as he would. Luigi arrives in Mushroom Kingdom days later. He is warmly welcomed by his brother and sister-in-law and introduced to his nephew, Prince Felix. Mario ask Luigi where Stanley is commenting on how he heard Stanley was Luigi's padawan. Luigi breaks down into tears and tells him, “Stanley's been murdered in cold blood. Stabbed through the heart, like a fucking animal” Mario asks Peach to take Felix into another room, and hugs his brother, asking him “What would you have of me?” Luigi asks Mario “Help me track him down, help me bring him to justice!” Mario looks at his brother and says “ofcourse, but I need to know, who I'm tracking” Luigi tells him “Donkey Kong”. Mario's head begins to spin as he looks at Luigi and says “What are you talking about, Kong hasn't been heard from in 10 years, and all possible records of Ferijia's coordinates were destroyed, I know because, I searched for him for three years...I'm sorry Luigi but your asking me to chase a ghost.” Luigi tells Mario “well Stanley found away, he was on that planet, I was on that planet, I searched everywhere, every village, every tribe, I couldn't find him, I need your help, I need you to help me finish what you two started. Mario nods in agreement and they take off the next day. The Je'daii Masters searched for weeks, until finally receiving a tip that a simian-like-creature was spotted in the Fulican Jungle. They track Kong to a hut in the middle of a sacred sarlacc pit known as the Abyss. Mario and Luigi enter the Abyss and station themselves in front and behind the shack. Mario calls for Kong to come out and gives him to a count of 10 to comply. Once Mario reaches 10, Luigi put his forcesaber on the hut setting it on fire. Returning home with fresh game, Donkey Kong is irate to see his humble abode engulfed in flames. Donkey Kong force jumps down to Mario and attempts to slash him with his father's original Force-imbued blade. Upon turning around Donkey Kong instantly recognizes Mario, Mario realizes this Donkey Kong is Junior, and not his former master. However before any words could be spoke, Luigi attempts to decapitate Donkey Kong, but Kong ducks underneath, feeling Luigi's presence in the force. Donkey Kong then force pushes Luigi next to Mario and ask them why they burned down his house. Luigi declares Kong under arrest to which Kong says “what ever you say new guy” and looks to Mario saying “Why did you burn down my house” Mario once again ignores him and ask for his father's location. Angered Kong shouts “Leave My Father ALONE!!!!” and charges the Je'daii. Mario braces himself, but they are interrupted by Luigi who goes in between the two and tries to strike Kong. Kong evades most of Luigi's attacks but gets a few scars across his chest and his arms, ruining his new jacket. Angered Kong force lifts Luigi and slams him hard on the jungle ground, knocking the wind out of him. As Luigi gasp for air, Kong force grabs Stanley's forcesaber, but cannot activate it. He looks at the weapon in confusion as Mario charges forth and calls it a “useless piece of junk” flinging it a Mario, who ducks and force pushes Kong into a tree. Mario then helps up Luigi who force grabs Stanley's forcesaber and charges forward. Donkey Kong rises and cracks his back as he reaches for his forced-imbued blade. He grabs it just in time to deflect Mario's oncoming attack, and uses his force shield to hold off Luigi's assault. However Luigi soon breaks through the shield wall and Kong is forced to thwart both their simultaneous attacks at once. Growing tired quickly the Je'daii Masters' experience, begins to overwhelm the exhausted ape. As the brother's relentless assault and pace climaxes, Donkey Kong's force-imbued blade, is broken. Luigi seeing his opportunity goes in for a fatal strike, however, Mario tells him to wait, informing his brother that they should take him in alive. Donkey annoyed says “you bastards burnt down my house! I'm not going anywhere with you” and gives the two a powerful force blast. Kong then grabs a thick branch and uses it to beat, Mario. Luigi rises and charges screaming “DDDDIIIEEEEEE!!!!” and saber-thows as he says to himself “Duck and cut”. However Kong jumps over the saber throw and lands behind Luigi. Luigi turns around and is uppercut by the branch, flipping him over and rendering him unconscious. Kong stands over, Luigi ready to finish him, when Mario who was now staggering to his feet says “It's Over Junior....you win...no body else needs to die” Donkey Kong looks at Mario and puts the branch down and ask “Now, why did you burn my house?” Mario explains to Donkey Kong that he is wanted for the murder of Je'daii Journeyer Stanley and tells him that they burned down is house as a means of drawing him out. Donkey Kong tells the Je'daii brothers that he killed Stanley in self-defense, and innocent of the charges. The now conscious Luigi declarers him a liar, and tells him “Stanley was among the greatest Je'daii that I know, how dare you accuse him of such things. I will not stand for this...I have to place you under arrest, if your claims are true, then the jury will decide your fate.” Donkey Kong looks at Luigi and tells him “I can't let you do that, because the son of a convicted mass murder, accused of murder always get hung by the jury nine times out of ten...Stanley tried to kill my father, and I'll be damned before I become a Martyr for a fallen follower of Boga!” Luigi then erupts “Enough!! I'm taking you in, with or without your consent” Donkey Kong rises and tells him “I’d like to see you try”. However Mario jumps in between them and tells Donkey Kong to go. Luigi asks Mario what is wrong with him and Mario tells his brother that he has been blinded by the forcesabers. Mario tells Luigi that because of the amount of Boga energy he was emitting to activate two forcesabers his judgment is clouded. Luigi looks at his brother in disgust and tells him “my cousin will know justice”. Mario then says “Our cousin became a follower of Boga!...you said it your self, he disappeared when Lok was broken out, he did deep cover operations for a year with them. While on the other hand you want to hunt down a 19 year old boy, who doesn't even, have enough Boga energy to activate a forcesaber...I'm done Luigi, I'm going home.” Luigi spits on the ground and says “To think, he admired you most of all”, the two brothers then walk in opposite directions, as Luigi vows Kong's capture dead-or-alive. Behind the scenes The fourth installment of the Ancient Je'daii Series, it was developed by J-Fizzel along with his brother J-516 as a joint production in which they brought famous Video Game characters, namely from Nintendo, into their Star Wars Universe. This particular event features a Star Wars retelling of the following characters: Luigi, Stanley The Bugman, Princess Daisy, Tatanga, Fawful, Pacman, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, Clyde, Crash Bandicoot, Tiny, Cranky Kong, Wrinkly Kong and Donkey Kong; based off of the 1983 Arcade game Donkey Kong 3, the 1989 game Super Mario Land, the 2003 game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, the 1980 Arcade game Pac-Man, and The 1997 PlayStation video Game Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back See also Ancient Je'daii: Mario and The Great Ape War Ancient Je'daii: Wrath of The Rancors Ancient Je'daii: Search for The Infinite Empire